Moments
by burning happiness
Summary: A 10-shot collection of short drabbles about Bill and Fleur. Written for the Alphabet Soup challenge in HPFC. I don't own HP, JKR does. :) Hope you read and enjoy! Leave a review if you want! Completed!
1. k is for keys

**k is for keys…**

Bill rushed about Shell Cottage, looking under picture frames, flipping over couch cushions, frantically searching for the one object he needed the most but couldn't find. He saw Fleur drowsily walk down the hall, tired and disoriented.

"Bill, what on earth are you looking for at 6 in the morning?" she asked groggily.

"My keys, I can't get into my office without them," he told her.

Fleur wiped her eyes, and began searching for the ring of keys as well, probably wanting to get back to bed after Bill left. She flipped over a pillow and reached down.

"Are these them?" she asked, holding up what Bill had been searching for.

"Thank God you found them!" he said, grabbing the keys, kissing her on the cheek and telling her he loved her before frantically rushing out of the house. Fleur smiled, and dragged herself back to bed. For a person who could broke curses for a living, he could lose things quite easily.


	2. y is for yellow

**y is for yellow…**

Fleur Weasley was walking through the yard, in a beautiful yellow sundress. The way it looked on her was so divine, Bill couldn't tear his eyes away. He still couldn't believe that a girl like her had fallen for a boy like him, and after everything that happened at the Battle of Hogwarts, he was sure she'd let go.

But she hadn't. And hopefully, she never would.

He took a look at his wife yet again, and followed her. Fleur was standing on the beach, the water hitting her bare feet. He ran up to her and splashed her with water, the yellow dress she was wearing dotted with water. She shrieked and splashed him back.

By the end of it, they were both soaked from head to toe, a result from falling into the warm water. Laughing, he carried her back to their home, both wanting to get changed out of their wet clothes and relax, together.


	3. w is for withholding

**w is for withholding…**

"Bill, look me in the eyes and tell me what is on your mind," Fleur said. She wasn't one to shout, but her tone told Bill that if it had to, she would start to scream. "Bill, you're not telling me something. I can tell when you're withholding information from me. The look in your eyes gives it away."

Bill looked into Fleur's blue eyes, a desperate plea occupying her dark blue irises.

"Just come out and say it!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Fine. Your sister, Gabrielle, she died today. She was trying to figure out how to counter a curse, and it was too strong for her," Bill said, recounting her death. Fleur took one look at his eyes and burst into tears, falling into his arms.

This was why he was withholding that information. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Not now, not ever. All it did was leave him broken inside.


	4. p is for pensive

**p is for pensive…**

Fleur Weasley had been staring at her dinner for half an hour now, with a pensive look on her face. She was deep in thought, Bill could tell, but about what, he didn't know.

"Fleur, darling, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, stirring her salad around with her fork, still looking distant, as if she was wondering what was going on somewhere else.

"Fleur, tell me, please. Maybe I can help," he asked.

"I'm just worried. Worried about the aftermath of that war. It was so huge, so many people dead, I just can't bear to think about it," she responded.

"Just remember that we still have each other, and that's the best thing that I could have," he said, hugging her.

"Me too."


	5. h is for higgs boson

**h is for Higgs Boson…**

Fleur and Bill were drunk. It was past midnight on January 1st, and the couple were lounging on their couch in Shell Cottage, sharing things the other probably wouldn't know.

"Who was the first person you ever went on a date with?" Bill asked Fleur.

"Umm…. That would have been…. Higgs Boson, back during my first year at Beauxbatons," she replied.

"His name was Higgs Boson?" Bill asked skeptically. Even in his drunken form, he knew that didn't sound like something you name your child. He was actually pretty sure that it was a scientific theory Luna had told them about during her stay.

"No! No, no, no, it was Henry Blossom. That was his name," she said, correcting herself, laughing. "How the hell did I come up with Higgs Boson?"

"You're drunk, Fleur, mixing things up," he told her.

"I am not!" she protested.

"You are, now why don't we go to bed now, we've stayed up past midnight anyway," he suggested.

"Fine," she replied "but only if Higgs Boson comes, too!" she screamed, "And that's your new nickname, if you haven't caught on," and they both started laughing as they made their way back to the bedroom.


	6. o is for onions

**o is for onions…**

Bill tossed off his shoes as he walked into Shell Cottage, putting his coat on the hook, and taking his hat off.

He walked through the living room and into the kitchen where he saw his wife huddled over the sink, shoulders shaking back and forth as if she was crying. Bill ran over to her.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" he asked her, rubbing her shoulders. That's when he realized that she was peeling onions.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"My god! You gave me a heart attack. All I could see when I walked in was you crying over the sink!"

"Well it's nice to know you care. But will you help me peel the rest of these onions, now?" she asked.

Bill's eyes were beginning to well up because of the onions, as well.

"Of course, let me just go wash up."

He breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of the kitchen, glad that nothing was wrong.


	7. e is for elusive

**e is for elusive…**

Fleur Weasley was quite the hide and seek player.

Whenever Bill, Victoire and Fleur played hide and seek, she was always the last one found, the one with the most elusive hiding spot around the cottage.

"Mommy, come out wherever you are!" Victoire shouted.

"Where are you?" Bill asked, hoping Fleur could hear.

From a small corner of the kitchen, Bill heard a sneeze, one he immediately recognized.

"Victorie," Bill whispered, pointing to where he heard the sneeze come from. It was a corner cupboard, and Victoire tiptoed over to the cupboard and whipped open the door.

"Found you!" she shouted, smiling. Bill reached out for Fleur's hand and pulled her out of the cupboard, smiling.

"Guess next time, you may just need to find a more elusive hiding spot, won't you?"

"Or I'll need to pick one that doesn't make me sneeze," she said, laughing, pulling her husband and her four-year old daughter into a hug, "I love you both. This is always so much fun," she told them.


	8. u is for undeniable

**u is for undeniable…**

When Fleur was determined, her undeniable Veela charm came out.

She'd smile at you until you gave in, even if you didn't have a clue what you were agreeing to.

So when Bill had even taken a second thinking about going to a muggle fair in London with his kids, she had smiled seductively, flipped her hair, and even pulled out multiple facts about the disadvantages of the Wizard World.

Along with all the undeniable facts, her beauty was starting to make him hyperventilate. Curse her ¼ Veela gene.

And, in the end, he gave in.

How could he say no?


	9. j is for juggling

**j is for juggling…**

Fleur, Bill, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were in London, attending a muggle fair that Hermione had told the Weasley's about, so that they could all go as a family, for fun. So far, the family had been on the Ferris wheel and a few rollercoasters. The kids had been having so much fun, but on one of the rollercoasters, Fleur had begun to feel ill, but had felt better the moment she stepped off.

Louis was running ahead. He had seen a tall man dressed in some bizarre makeup juggling some muggle objects. He was immediately intrigued.

"Mommy, mommy, look! What is that?" Louis said, pointing at the objects flying through the air.

"I don't actually know, but he is juggling, do you want daddy to teach you how to juggle?" Fleur asked Louis. Bill looked at her, frightened.

"Yeah! I want to learn how to juggle! It sounds like fun!" Louis shouted.

"It sure will be," Bill said, looking at Fleur, scared, and smiling.


	10. l is for lampshade

**l is for lampshade…**

Fleur was dusting the lampshade of the lamp in Victoire's room. She was turning it, when she realized that something was written in marker on the outside. She turned it so the writing was completely visible.

Teddy + Victoire

"Bill! Have you seen this?" she called out, and Bill came into Victoire's room. He took a look at the lampshade, and dismissed it.

"Harry told me this morning before he went into work that Albus caught Victoire and Teddy snogging at Platform 9 ¾. He's a nice boy, though. Compared to some of her other boyfriends, I actually quite like him."

"Teddy is a nice boy, you're right, but she's only in-"

"Fleur, she's old enough to date, old enough to have the beginning of a serious relationship, now don't stress. If Teddy was actually apart of the family, that'd be good. He'd be such a joy to have around," Bill said, interrupting her.

"I guess you're right," Fleur said.

"Now turn that lamp back the way you found it. I doubt she wanted you to find it."


End file.
